Vehicle manufacturers currently equip vehicles with speech recognition functionality that allows vehicle occupants to vocalize commands that the vehicle can interpret and respond to. Generally speaking, speech recognition systems can be located at a vehicle such that an in-vehicle microphone receives speech, the speech recognition system processes the speech to determine its content, and outputs a text representation of that content.
Sometimes, the vehicle manufacturer may specify what functions the speech recognition system provides and a third party designs and builds the speech recognition system for the vehicle manufacturer. The vehicle manufacturer can then receive the speech recognition system from the third party and install it in the vehicles the vehicle manufacturer produces. But changing the functionality of speech recognition systems provided by a third party can be complex. If the vehicle manufacturer would like to change the functionality or features offered by the speech recognition system, the vehicle manufacturer may have to document these changes and send them to the third party who then re-trains and/or re-programs the speech recognition system at significant expense and complexity. And even then the vehicle manufacturer may not be able to apply those changes to previously-manufactured vehicles. It would be helpful if the vehicle manufacturer could quickly modify speech recognition systems provided by third parties without assistance from the third parties.